I've Learned from You
by Musiclover712
Summary: Can Mitchie and father ever have the relationship that she wants and can they learn something from each to other that could change them for the better.
1. Trailer

**I've learned from you**

**Trailer**

_Ooooo  
Yeah _

"Honey you need a break from it all; you're going to your fathers".

No way, am I going to see the guy who abandoned us!!!!!

(Slams her bedroom door)

(Shows them in the car listening to Aaron Torres song, and Mitchie sulking)

"How is my beautiful daughter doing?"

"Don't use that sweet tone with me"

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'_

(Shows her looking through an album of her fathers and finds something surprising)

"I want to know when you were going to tell me you where Aaron Torres?"

(His face goes white)

"I'm sorry I……………"

_I thought that I knew all I need to know_

"Wait I know why you did it, it was because you couldn't trust me."

(Shows her running away)

"Wait Mitchie I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would hate me"

"Liar!!!!!!"

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

"I wish we were like normal father and daughter"

"Well we can't because relationships are based on trust and we just don't have that"

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so _

"Well what I said I trusted you"

"It wouldn't be the same"

"Why"

"It just wouldn't"

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

"I don't need you anymore; I can't take care of myself. Can't you see that?"

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

"Everything will be fine dad, I promise"

_I learned that strength is something you choose _

"So you left because you realized that fame was destroying you. I bet that was really hard."

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
there's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

Can Mitchie and father ever have the relationship that she wants and can they learn something from each to other that could change them for the better.

Find out in

**I've learned from you**

Starring

**Demi Lovato as Demi Monroe/ Mitchie Torres**

"I wish that I could have that type of relationship that you and your father have"

**J****oe Jonas as Shane Grey**

"Mitchie this our song, so don't you ever forget that"

**Tim McGraw as Steve Torres**

"Yes I admit it I'm Aaron Torres, are you happy"

**Maria Canals-Barrera as Connie Torres**

You're going to your fathers and that final

**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Geller Torres**

"I just can't believe I have a sister"

Others Characters coming later

Coming to computer screen near you!


	2. Proluge

Prologue:

I stepped on the stage hearing people call out my name; "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." I then looked to my left and saw a sign that said "I love you Mitchie." I really wanted to answer back "I love you to," but I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me over the crowd. Then I looked toward back stage, and I saw my father smiling. I looked into his eyes and smiled back. I then walked up to the mic and began to sing.

_Ooooo_

_Yeah_

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

Then I started getting more into the song. I took the mic out of the stand, and starting walking across the stage singing the lyrics with heartfelt emotion. Then scenes of last summer started popping up in my point of view. That summer, my world changed, my dreams changed, and most importantly I changed.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

Then my father walked to the mic; took it out of the stand and started singing his part with sincere emotional.

_We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear_

Then everything begins to disappear; the stage, the mics, the crowd, and my father. I then find myself in my room nine months earlier right before the life changing summer, and this is where the story begins.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in many months and I am really, really, really sorry, so please forgive me. I been really busy with school; thank goodness it's out. I am officially a freshman in high school, whoopee! Anyway I hope you like this and I promise I will update soon, but bare with me because I am taking a summer online class, and June is pack full of stuff. I promise though; I will update. Even though you have no reason to believe me since I haven't for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own many of the characters in this story, I don't own Camp Rock, nor do I own **_**I Learned From You**_**, Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus owns it. I just own the idea**

**Review and you might get a virtue cookie**

**Ok I am going to end this before it gets too long, so peace out for know**

**Camp Rocker 13 soon to be Musiclover712**


	3. Petition

I made this petition to prevent Westboro Baptist Church from picketing at the Sandy Hook Victims' funeral on Thursday December 27th. This group should not be allowed to picket at this funeral because it would be disrespectful towards the families that lost children, friends, and other family members in this shooting. Please sign this, so that we can prevent this group from doing this.

For people who do not know who Westboro Baptist Church are, they are the group that pickets at funerals with the signs that are extremely demeaning. I would post what they say, but I do not cuss nor do I want to say what they say on their signs because its extremely Vulgar.

.gov/petition/prevent-westboro-baptist-church-petitioning-sandy-hook-victims-funeral-thursday-december-27th/Gt34lLtg


End file.
